jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
Inshallah
Inshallah is the eighth episode in Amazon's new ''Tom Clancy's Jack Ryan'' series. It premiered on August 31, 2018. Summary Jack and Greer fear Suleiman's next attack could be on U.S. soil. They must figure out how to stop him or risk enormous costs.Amazon Plot Ryan wakes up from a bad dream. Cathy asks what woke him up but Ryan said he doesn't know. He starts to tell her about the helicopter crash he was in when he was in the Marines. He blames himself for the crash because he brought on a boy who had a grenade. CIA Headquarters Kalie Horn is running point on this investigation along with Dr. Roger Wade. They tell them about the man in Baltimore. He has radiation poisoning and that if the radiation gets out it could kill hundreds of people. Ryan tells them that what if he's not trying to kill thousands of people. What if the outbreak is just part one of a larger outbreak. Ryan hallucinates in the bathroom thinking he's seeing the little boy that caused the helicopter crash. Greer comes in and tells him about the pizza parlor that blew up. As Ryan and Greer are driving to the pizza parlor, Ryan notices that a bunch of ambulances are heading to the hospital where the President is at. He has Greer turn the car around and calls Cathy. Leesburg, Virginia Suleiman and Samir arrive in the United States. Suleiman lies and tells the customs agent that they are here for Samir's operation. The man waves them through. Suleiman tests out the device that will be distributing the weapon. Samir watches but Suleiman sends him to put their bags away but Samir the bodies of two dead guards. Suleiman promises him that after all this they'll be a family again. Ibrahim goes to a pizza parlor. He sits down and sets his backpack down. He gets up to leave but as he leaves two Muslim woman walk in. As he walks out of the parlor, he pulls out his phone and calls a number. Behind him, the parlor explodes. Port of Baltimore A man discovers the open container with the cesium. He heads to the hospital where he asks for help. The nurse tells him to wait and the man throws up. He collapses onto the floor. Washington, D.C. Cathy is called to meet with the President. She tells him his tests are normal. Annandale, Virginia Ryan goes to visit Hanin. He asks her for more information but she tells him she's told him all she knows. Hanin tells him that he doesn't care about her son. Ryan tells her that that isn't true and that Suleiman knew they were coming. Hanin says that she can't help him. Sara listens from upstairs. After Ryan killed Suleiman, Ryan takes Samir to Hanin. They embrace as they reunite. Greer tells Ryan that he saved that kids life. Ryan says we'll see. Hospital Suleiman and his men manage to make it inside the hospital after disguising themselves as paramedics. Ryan and Greer arrive at the hospital and are given badges so that other agents know they're the good guys. Suleiman heads to the basement and kills one of the employees. They bring the bodies into the room and cut them open. Inside is the capsules of cesium. Ryan and Greer help with the search for Suleiman in the hospital. Outside, Samir grows impatient for his dad. Suleiman and Ibrahim find a vent where they are going to release the cesium through. They set up the device and leave. Cathy receives a text message from Ryan telling her to get out of the hospital. Cathy talks to a secret service agent who says that first they must remove the President then do general evacuation. Not liking this, Cathy pulls the fire alarm. This throws a wrench into Suleiman's plans and they're forced to separate. Ryan finds the employee's dead body. Greer heads up the stairs well and sees Dudayev. He climbs into an elevator which happens to have Cathy on it. The elevator opens again and Greer is waiting. He shoots Dudayev and helps Cathy out of the elevator. Ryan continues to search but hears gun shots. Outside, Samir spots Suleiman and gets out of the car. The police officer sitting in front of them notices them and gets out as well. The man Samir is with has a gun and shoots at the police officer. The police officer kills him and handcuffs Samir. Ryan comes out of the hospital and goes after Suleiman on foot. Suleiman heads for the metro. Ibrahim leaves the hospital unnoticed. Ryan is in the subway running after Suleiman. Ryan gets shot and goes for cover. They have a shoot out but one of the guys gets run over by the train. Suleiman makes it to another terminal and goes inside. He quickly switches out his hat for a red one and grabs a flag to wear. Ryan can't differentiate him from the crowd so he yells out that he has Suleiman's son. This causes Suleiman to pause and look back. He turns around and starts to run again while trying to get service on his phone. Ryan manages to shoot him in the back and Suleiman falls to the ground. Later, Greer comes down and finds Jack getting looked at by real paramedics. Essaquoira, Morocco - 4 months later Matice finds Ibrahim and kills him. Greer is packing up his desk. Ryan learns that he's heading to Moscow. Ryan congratulates him. Greer leaves but tells Ryan he'll see him around. Ryan goes to see Singer. Singer wants Ryan to take Greer's job and be the head of TFAD. Ryan is handed a notebook that Greer left for him. Inside is a ticket to Moscow. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes